Relacion Oculta
by DarkSerdes
Summary: Harry y Draco, dos personas que se supone que se odian, se han dado cuenta de que se quieren, y han empezado una relacion en secreto cosa que les causara problemas que afectaran a la cabeza
1. Inicio

Haver encantado, esta es mi primera historia Draco X Harry y espero que os guste. Porcierto la historia real esta un poco canbiada es decir han vencido a Voldemor peroha sido antes del sexto curso, por eso la historia se situa en el sexto curso de Howarts

Me encuentro en pociones, estoy sentado junto a Ron. Y en el otro lado de la clase allí está el, sentado indiferente de la clase perdido en sus pensamientos porque tiene que ser tan sexy, no puedo girarme, porque solo que le vea me embobo mirándole. Ahora mismo está hablando con sus amigos, aunque realmente son ellos los que estorban a mi chico, espera le he llamado mi chico, aunque bueno realmente es mi chico pero no públicamente y eso me da demasiada rabia, esos dos se acercan demasiado a él y a eso cuerpo, que es solo para mí. Ron me habla pero yo no estoy atento ni a él ni a la clase, solo estoy atento a observarle a él. Aunque a veces él se gira también para mirarme discretamente y me sonríe con disimulos, bueno cuando esos dos no están encima suyo. Lo peor de todo esto es que tenemos que seguir haciendo como nos si nos odiáramos, aunque es normal la gente no entendería como yo Harry Potter el que venció a Voldemort esta con Draco Malfoy, siendo realistas hasta a mi me parece raro.

La clase va pasando rápido, hasta que al fin ya ha acabado. Pero que es esa escena, Draco pero que está haciendo tonteando con esas tías, porque tienen que ser tan guarr… las tías de Howarts si nuestra relación no fuera en secreto cogería y apartaría a todas esas tías de él. Pero porque tiene que estar tan jodidamente bueno mi rubio.

-Mira Harry como todas esas tías van hacia el gilipollas de Malfoy, no sé cómo les puede gustar ese tío si es un chulo. Ron me mira fijamente y yo le asiento con mi cabeza pero le miro con un poco de odio. Como se le ocurre hablar así de mi chico, vale que sea mi mejor amigo pero no le permito que hable así de una persona que quiero.

Acabo de acabar la clase, y que raro ya están un montón de tías siguiéndome y no me dejan en paz, bueno realmente me gusta tener tanta atención, así demuestro que estoy bueno, pero mi queridísimo elegido me va a matar. Qué raro se me hace hablar así de él, pero es cierto estoy locamente enamorado de él no es solo pasión es amor. Pero no puedo decirlo, qué pensaría la gente si se entera de que yo un Malfoy soy gay y estoy saliendo con Harry Potter. Sea como sea me rio interiormente de la cara que se le queda a Harry al verme con todas esas tías, hoy voy a tener bronca con él, nuestra primera bronca como pareja.

La hora de comer ya ha llegado, estoy sentado junto con mis compañeros de Gryfindor, y no es que no esté a gusto sino que no me puedo concentrar me paro a escuchar lo que dicen, y ZAZ ya estoy pensando en el, aparte todos intentan acaparar mi atención después de haber sido yo el héroe que les salvara de Voldemort, pero porque no se daban cuenta de que a mí me daba igual eso, que solo quería ser una persona normal, y que mis pretendientes y pretendientes me dejaran en paz, aunque al menos no tengo tantas como Draco aun. Esas malditas que no le dejan en paz, se enteraran cuando las vea. Entonces alguien me empieza a hablar a gritos para romper mis pensamientos

-Harry, que te pasa. Era Ginny, es mi amiga, pero porque me molesta ahora.

-Estaba pensando. Respondo yo con decisión

-¿Y en que pensabas? Me pregunta ella. Pero como puede ser tan pesada

-Déjale en paz Ginny, parece que algo le preocupa a Harry. Ron la interrumpe y me sonríe. Es mi amigo y ese gesto se lo agradezco.

-Gracias Ron, es que me he puesto a pensar en todo y no se me he entretenido. Yo le correspondo la sonrisa.

-Hay Harry, no estarás así pensativo por alguna chica. El se acerca a mí y me abraza. Con amistad. Si es cierto, Ron no sabe que me gustan los hombres, ni tampoco Hermione, no es algo que se pueda decir a la ligera.

-Que va, ahora quiero centrarme en acabar los estudios. Le vuelvo a sonreír, y mientras me sigue abrazando giro la cabeza un poco. La mejor imagen de mi vida. Draco observándolo de vez en cuando y con unos ojos llenos de rabia, llenos de rabia y celos. Hay mi querida serpiente estaba celoso.

Pero que hace ese imbécil de Weasely abrazando a Harry, es mío, es mío y ese no puede tocarlo. Voy comiendo aislado en mis pensamientos y observando cómo Harry se separaba de Weasely y hablaba con todos los demás imbéciles de Gryfindor, todos imbéciles menos él. Como todo lo rápido que puedo, cada vez que veo como alguien se acerca demasiado a Harry como mas y mas y mas. Así que esto son los celos.

Al fin lo he conseguido, al fin un rato de tranquilidad de soledad, ya sé que me encanta estar con mis amigos, pero ahora al fin tengo un tiempo para pensar lo tirado en el tierra en un lugar alejado del castillo pero aun en el patio de este. Ahora ya solo faltaba algo allí, alguien que ojala estuviera allí.

-Que Harry ya estabas pensando en mí. No puede ser es el, ahora sí que todo es perfecto.

Mi sonrisa llena mi cara, cojo su mano, y empiezo a tirarle hacia mí, haciendo que se caiga. Me empiezo a reír, hay él también se pone a reír, me encanta su risa, una sonrisa picara que me engancha.

-Espera de que me rio si estoy enfadado contigo, porque no puedes hacer que huyan de ti todas tus fans, estoy arto de ver como babean por ti. Me pone de los nervios eso no puedo más estoy arto de ellas

-He que tu también tienes un montón de fans entre ellos tu querido amigo Weasely que se pasa el día encima de ti bueno como todos tus amiguitos y amiguitas. Su tono es burlón, pero sea como sea como se le ocurre venirme a hablar de esas formas son mis amigos, normal que me traten con cariño, aunque realmente son muy pesados.

-Pero con tigo son mucho más insistentes tus fans y más guarras, si hasta una te ha tocado el culo. Como se le ocurre a hacer eso a esa ese culo no es de su propiedad realmente Draco no es de ninguna de ellas.

-¿Y porque te molesta tanto que tenga mi público? Hay mira que me molesta que hable así, pero a la vez me encanta ese tono superior, y su rostro mostrando también superioridad.

-Que porque, pues porque eres para mi, tu eres mi novio y tu cuerpo y tu alma son solo para mí y no para ellas. Las palabras salen de mi boca rápidamente, pero es verdad se supone que somos pareja, entonces tengo que estar celoso.

El se ha quedado quieto, no me responde que le abra pasado. Sus ojos empiezan a tomar otra vez claridad, me había preocupado, me mira fijamente, y sus labios empiezan a pronunciar palabras.

-Harry, has dicho que soy tu novio, así que somos pareja. Hombre no, claro que lo somos.

Sus labios se preparan para responderme pero le paro sus palabras con el dedo. Me acerco lentamente a él, nuestros labios se atraen lentamente, quiero volverlos a probar sentir su sabor. Nuestros labios empiezan a hacer un pequeño contacto, al fin nuestros labios se unen y se abren para empezar un eterno juego, nuestras lenguas se empiezan a mover en compas, aumentando el ritmo por segundos. Me encantan sus labios y el sabor de su lengua probando a la mía y luchando por sobrevivir. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba y nuestras bocas se separan. Nuestros ojos se encuentran mientras respiramos.

-Me encantan tus labios. Lo digo con los ojos sinceros, me encantan.

-Los tuyos también saben perfectamente, pero deben saber mejor otras partes de tu cuerpo. Me sonrojo, no me esperaba este comentario de el.

-Harry, no sabía que estabas tan salido, pero yo encantado de prestarte mi cuerpo. Le beso tiernamente en sus labios y rozando un poco nuestras lenguas. Entonces nos volvemos a separar para recoger oxigeno

-Pues me encantaría probarlo, y no es que este salido, si no que al estar con tigo se me calienta todo mi querida serpiente. Mierda, será mejor que volvamos al castillo, la gente va a empezar a darse cuenta de que no estamos allí. El me sonríe. Mierda no quiero entrar, pero es cierto lo mejor será estar dentro.

-Cierto entremos. Solo me dedico a sonreír.

Mmmmm su sabor aun sigue en mis labios, me encanta, nunca pensé que diría esto pero tengo ganas de probar todo el cuerpo de Draco. Le quiero tanto, pero no puedo estar casi nunca con él, maldita sea la rivalidad. Ya he llegado a la habitación, espera ahora me acuerdo hoy es un día especial en el que nos dejan bañarnos a todos los del sexto curso en el lago, me pregunto si Draco estará allí, su cuerpo desnudo. Pero que estoy diciendo, haber tengo que sacarme estos pensamientos. Ya estoy saliendo, que frio hace y aparte estoy en bañador, estoy con Ron yendo hacia la laguna, yo voy observando haber si le veo, pero donde está. Vamos paseando y al final ya he conseguido llegar, aquí está todo el curso, mis amigos, y los de las otras casas. Pero donde está el joder, no esta será cabron yo quería verle.

-Mira Harry, por allí ya esta ese imbécil de Malfoy tonteando con tías en el lago. Observo atentamente a Ron y asiento con la cabeza, pero cuando me doy cuenta de lo que a dicho me giro para ver el lago. Pero será hijo de puta, Draco está en calzoncillos y rodeados de esas, joder pero si se le está marcando todo y con todas esas a su alrededor. Draco estás muerto, le miro con cara asesina y cuando se da cuenta huye entre el agua con sus fans siguiéndoles, pero le están tocando todo el cuerpo mojado de mi chico.

-Es cierto Ron, estúpido Malfoy quien se cree tonteando con todas con su cuerpo semidesnudo y mojado provocando. Aunque realmente eso me pone, pero no importa así me desestreso poniéndole verde.

-Si tienes razón, tendríamos que dejarle las cosas claras. Como le hagas algo Ron, es lo único que puedo pensar.

-No te metas en peleas que acabaras mal parado. Lo mejor que puedo decir para que no le haga nada.

-Vale vale pero que sepas que se lo merece.

Tras esto decido irme de allí, no puedo soportar ver a Draco así, me las va a pagar.

Mierda, porque le tengo que atraer a tantas tías, están rodeándome por todo el lago, y Harry lo ha visto. Me mata, me va a matar, el me deja con lo bueno que estaba con ese bañador, ahora haber como me perdona. Aparte las pesadas estas no me dejan en paz y los tíos de fuera me miran con rabia. Como se nota la envidia en el aire, que se jodan todos.

Me dirijo a tierra, al fin he podido despistar a mis fans, mierda aquí están el imbécil de Weasly y otros de Gryfindor.

-Malfoy, quien cojones te crees chuleando tanto de cuerpo con todas esas tías. Su voz suena enfadada y con rabia. Pero que cojones dice si yo no le es hecho nada, no ven que a mí solo me gusta Harry.

-Mira estúpido pobre, déjame pasar no tengo ganas de seguir soportando tanta envidia. Mi voz suena sarcástica y maliciosa. Quien se cree ese que es, taponándome el sitio y hablando así de mi.

-Para que te voy a dejar pasar, para que sigas dejando en ridículo a Gryfindor y sigas haciéndote el machito, me das asco Malfoy. Habla con muchísima rabia y asco. Pero de qué va, estoy arto de este tío, me estoy controlando por Harry.

Intento pasar aparatándolo pero se levanta y se vuelve a colocar delante mío sin dejarme pasar.

-Quien cojones te crees que eres pobre, para no dejarme pasar a mí. Pongo ese tono superior mío, y le miro cada vez mas enfadado. Me esta hartando este imbécil.

-Pues al menos no me creo superior a ti no como tú que solo te crees superior por tu estúpido apellido, que solo está manchado de sangre y sin honor, un apellido de asquerosos mortifagos, hubieras podido ser uno más así ahora estarías en Azkaban. Escupe al suelo, mientras se acerca cada vez más a mí y me mira desafiante. Me a hartado, me he intentado controlar pero con mi apellido no se mete. Lo siento Harry pero tengo que hacerlo.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, he ido a cenar y no he visto ni a Draco ni a Ron, me pregunto dónde estarán cada uno de ellos. En la habitación estamos casi todos, pero yo no puedo dormirme esta noche, si cierro los ojos solo le veo a él y no me entra el sueño.

La puerta se está abriendo, pero que es Ron, y esta herido. Me acerco corriendo a él.

-Que te ha pasado Ron, como es que estas herido. Pongo cara de preocupación y le ayudo a sentarse en su cama.

-El maldito de Malfoy. Sus palabras caen como un jarro de agua fría en mí. Pero que ha pasado, como esta Draco.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Hago más grande mi cara de preocupación pero no por el sino por Draco.

-Me he peleado con él en el lago, y he acabado bastante mal herido, suerte que han aparecido algunos de Gryfindor a ayudarme y le han dejado K.O. Su rostro mostraba satisfacción. Pero que, como se le ocurre hacer eso, como estará mi pobre Draco. Esta no se la perdono.

-Mmmm vale, bueno sabes que te digo, me voy a dar un paseo por fuera con la capa de invisibilidad.

Me pongo la capa de invisibilidad y me voy corriendo hacia la habitación de Draco en la zona de Slitheryn, suerte que Draco tiene una habitación para él solo.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, y acabo llegando a su habitación, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente. Y la escena que allí me encuentro es terrible, Draco tumbado en la cama malherido, con el cuerpo vendado y con restos de sangre en las heridas. Me quito rápidamente la capa de invisibilidad y corro hacia la cama llegando hacia él.

-Draco, mi vida como estas, tu cuerpo está herido siento que los gilipollas de mis amigos te hagan eso.

El me sonríe débilmente, y empieza a hablar lentamente.

-Harry, has venido a verme. No importa que me hayan hecho esto tus amigos, no es tu culpa. Ahora lo importante es que estés conmigo, mi amor.

Me acerco lentamente a él y le beso cariñosamente, después jugando con su lengua lentamente. Quiero hacerle disfrutar con mi amor, quiero que disfrute al máximo para curarse de sus heridas.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento haver tardado bastante en actualizar pero no me venia la inspiracion, porcierto apartir del 3 capitulo los capitulos se veran desde fuera.

* * *

Me encuentro en pociones el retorno

Continúo besándolo, y siguiendo jugando con nuestras lenguas, nuestros labios se hacen uno. Me tiro encima de él intentando que no le duela y dándole todo mi calor a su dulce cuerpo. Empiezo a bajar mis labios hacia su cuello, y empiezo a besarlo con suavidad y después continuo besándole el cuello mas bruscamente, me encana, quiero probar cada parte de su cuerpo. Empiezo a sacarle la parte de arriba del pijama lentamente, sin que le duela el cuerpo.

-Hoy te voy a dar todo placer existente, mi querida serpiente, quiero que me hagas tuyo. Digo yo con gran voz seductora y empezando a besar su barriga dirigiendo mis besos hacia arriba.

La cara de Draco es de sorpresa, parece que se a quedado flipando con mis palabras. Me mira atentamente con deseo y dice.

-Me encantaría hacerte mío Harry. Dice él con cariño.

Sigo subiendo mis labios mientras, le voy dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo. Entonces llego a sus pezones, y primero saco la lengua y empiezo a lamerlos con diversión, tras eso empiezo a besarlo causando que un pequeño bulto ya empiece a notarse en las partes íntimas de Draco, entonces muerdo suavemente sus pezones causando un gemido de placer de su parte. El está herido y no puede hacer mucho, pero yo igualmente continuo dejando sus pezones y empezando a volver a bajar poco a poco por su cuerpo. Sigo bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón, el cual lo bajo poco a poco dejando solo su bóxer en él, y entonces con una picara sonrisa se lo saco rápidamente. Le miro a los ojos sinceramente y empiezo con la lengua a lamer por encima su ya miembro erecto, el me mira sorprendido pero yo sigo, tras eso yo pongo toda la boca encima de su miembro y empiezo a comérselo poco a poco, voy aumentando la velocidad y mientras se la sigo comiendo le rozo con mi lengua, entonces paro antes de que se corra y empiezo a desnudarme dejando al aire mi ya también erecto miembro.

No puede ser, no me lo puedo creer Harry, el inocente Harry me la ha comido entera y ahora quiere que le penetre es el mejor día de mi vida, vale quizá me han pegado una paliza pero vale la pena la recompensa, ya ni siquiera noto el dolor. Salgo de la cama lentamente mientras el se tumba en la cama mientras yo vuelvo a ponerme lentamente otra vez allí, le pongo el primer dedo, Harry aun es virgen y tengo que ir con cuidado. Mientras él siente un poco de dolor voy besando su cuerpo como él a echo antes conmigo, entonces le pongo el segundo dedo lentamente mientras beso su cuello dejándole pequeñas marcas como las que él ha dejado en mi cuerpo. Y al final consigo meterle el tercer dedo provocando que el gima de dolor y un poco de placer. Tras eso dejo los tres dedos atrás y me pongo encima de él dejando caer mi miembro en su interior, mi miembro entra lentamente causando un gran dolor en Harry. Entonces empiezo a mover mis caderas con un ritmo sencillo que provoca varios gemidos en el. El se muere de placer y dolor y también empiezo a masturbarle lentamente para que se evada del placer. El movimiento se vuelve muchísimo más rápido haciendo que el placer en los dos sea máximo. Nos pasamos un buen rato hasta que al final nos acabamos corriendo los dos a la vez, que cansancio y que gusto me encanta. Le abrazo con cariño y le digo.

-Te quiero Harry. Digo con total sinceridad.

-Yo también te quiero. Me responde el también sinceramente.

Entonces nos dormimos abrazados.

Me despierto, los rayos de luz empiezan a iluminar mi rostro, abro los ojos y me lo encuentro a él durmiendo tranquilamente, ahora me acuerdo de la noche de ayer, lo bien que me lo hizo pasar le quiero tanto, me importa mucho. El se despierta lentamente mientras yo lo sigo observando.

-Hola cariño, que tal has pasado la noche. Le digo abrazándole.

-Contigo a mi lado, perfectamente mi vida. Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras, como le quería pero aun no me acostumbraba a oír esas palabras de él.

Me acerco a su rostro y le beso apasionadamente, pero nos separamos en busca de oxigeno.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a almorzar. Digo yo levantándolo con cuidado por si aun le duele el cuerpo.

-Espera, como vamos a ir los dos juntos, si sales de aquí con migo se darán cuenta de que hemos pasado la noche juntos. Dice el mirándome sonriente pero con un tono de tristeza.

-Cierto. Digo resignado.

Entonces empezamos a vestirnos lentamente mientras hablamos y nos besamos. Cuando acabamos de vestirnos, me acerco lentamente a él y le beso, y entonces me pongo la capa invisible.

Y hay esta él, mi chico la persona que mas me importa, con su capa invisible abandonando mi habitación. Ahora me a dejado solo otra vez, y ya le echo de menos quiero que vuelva y estar para siempre con el no separarnos nunca. La puerta se está abriendo, son esos dos de Crabbe y Goyle, porque me tienen que molestar ahora que estoy pensando en mi querido.

-Draco, con quien has pasado la noche. Dice Goyle seriamente y mirándome a los ojos.

Pero será insolente, como se atreve a venirme aquí y decirme esto uno de mis perritos falderos, haber no puedo decirles lo de Harry que les digo.

-Yo con nadie, como se te ocurren esas ideas tan descabelladas Digo mirándolo con rabia.

-Pero Draco hoy hemos ido muchos gritos y gemidos de placer. Dice Crabbe tímidamente y mirando al suelo. Lo sabía es que lo sabía, es que yo y Harry nos pasamos con el volumen ahora lo abra oído todo Slytherin, que vergüenza, espera que estoy diciendo un Malfoy no siente vergüenza por nada ni siquiera por esto. Sea como sea haber que digo.

-Falsas acusaciones, yo me he pasado toda la noche durmiendo recuperándome de mis heridas, nadie ha entrado aquí. Digo yo gritando.

-Vale vale no te pongas así, por cierto sabes que hoy hay un baile para todo el mundo de Howarts. Dice Goyle cambiando de tema. Baile así que un baile, vale pelea con Harry, baile es igual a pareja, pareja publica en el baile es igual a chica, y chica es igual a pelea con Harry.

-Así que un baile, que asco, tengo que ir a un baile repleto de invisibles de Gryfindor entre ellos el estúpido de Potter. Digo yo con una mescla de asco y a la vez pena, me duele mucho hablar así de mi chico.

Entonces la puerta vuelve abrirse. Pero que pasa puede entrar todo el mundo en mi habitación, nota mental poner cerradura.

Vale la que faltaba, nada más y nada menos que Parkinson, me pregunto qué querrá de mi.

-Hola Draco, guapetón me pregunto si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de esta noche. Dice mientras me abraza fuertemente. Ahora que digo si me niego sospecharan pero si voy con ella Harry me mata, pero bueno seguro que el ira con alguna, pues ya está ya sé lo que haré.

-Vale, iré contigo. Digo yo con desgana.

Ella se pone a gritar como una loca y me besa en la mejilla, que asco mi cuerpo solo puede ser besado por mi elejido

La felicidad me llena, es el mejor día de mi vida. He pasado mi mejor noche junto a la persona que más quiero en este mundo, mi novio Draco Malfoy. Hay como le quiero, y para mejorar las cosas nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no he dormido en la habitación, ahora estoy almorzando con mis amigos. Y aparte me acabo de enterar que hoy hay un baile, ahora la pregunta es con quien iré porque está claro que no puedo ir con Draco.

-Harry, bueno dinos con quien iras al baile. Dice Ron con una sonrisa oscura.

-Pues nose, no tengo pareja por ahora. Digo yo riendo.

-A no. Dice interesada Ginny, se que a ella le gusto por eso no puedo ir con ella al baile a Draco le pillaría un cabreo.

-Bueno quizá no voy con nadie, no me gustan los bailes. Digo yo siguiendo sonriendo.

-Que como no va a ir Harry. Dice gritando Hermione

-Nose ya lo pensare. Digo yo marchándome de allí hacia fuera para encontrarme con Draco, el qual también salía del comedor.

Me quedo mirando y nos apartamos hasta llegar a una zona donde no había nadie. El se acerca lentamente a mí y me besa apasionadamente mientras me coge apasionadamente las nalgas. Pasamos unos largos minutos así hasta que paramos, le sonrió. Como le quiero.

-Hay Draco, sí que me echabas de menos que un poco mas y me haces tuyo aquí mismo. Digo yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro y un tono de voz sensual.

-Claro que si amor, si por mi fuera te aria aquí mismo mío. Dice él con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras me agarra bien fuerte mis nalgas.

-Por cierto Draco, esta noche hay un baile, pero tú y yo nos podríamos escaparnos y pasar una noche de pasión, solos en tu habitación. Digo yo con un tono también pervertido, yo no suelo ser así pero con Draco cambio completamente.

-Sobre eso, mi vida es que mira, seria, muy sospechoso que los dos no apareciéramos, así que tenemos que ir e ir con pareja, por eso yo iré con Pansy Parkinson. Dice él con miedo en sus palabras. Que va a ir con esa, le mato como se le ocurre.

-¡Que, como se te ocurre, vas a ir con esa gilipollas estás haciendo mucho daño a nuestra relación con esto, la odio y no quiero que vallas con ella! Digo yo a gritos, muy enfadado. Hombre normal que este enfadado es que a quien se le ocurre.

-Harry, perdóname pero nose me lo pidió y sabia que acabaríamos yendo, por favor no te enfades te prometo que en cuanto el baile acabe te recompensare. Dice suplicándome pero a la vez mirándome con esa mirada pervertida.

-Bueno vale, te perdono pero recuerda que yo también iré con alguna chica, así que no quiero ataques de celos. Le digo yo mirándole seriamente.

-Lo mismo digo amor. Dice besándome.

-Sea como sea, será mejor que nos vayamos mi vida. Le doy un último beso y me voy de allí.

Sea como sea, ahora con quien voy yo no quiero ir con nadie, pero no puedo no ir con nadie y que Draco vaya con esa maldita, no puedo. Ya esta, ya se con quien ir. Voy a la zona de Gryfindor, y me encuentro con todos mis amigos, me dirijo a Ginny.

-Ginny, tú no tienes pareja del baile aun no. Digo yo haciéndome el interesado.

-No, no tengo a nadie aun. Dice ella con tristesa.

-Pues ven conmigo al baile. Digo yo con cara de felicidad.

-Claro que si. Dice ella a gritos de felicidad. Por una vez me haze ilusión que le guste a las tias, ya tengo pareja.

Tras eso me dirijo a la habitación que comparto con mis compañeros, donde actualmente no hay nadie, y me encuentro una carta encima de mi cama.

Amor soy yo, te espero en el patio dentro de 15 minutos, quiero que vayamos juntos a comprarnos ropa para el baile de esta noche, aunque no bailemos juntos quiero verte sexy.

Como le quiero, quiere que vayamos a comprar ropa juntos le quiero tanto. Bueno sea como sea tengo que arreglarme, porque voy a ir de compras con mi chico.

Me encuentro en el patio estoy esperando que aparezca el para irnos de compras, ya lo se suena extraño yo queriendo ir de compras con Harry, pero quiero pasar tiempo con el y aparte esta noche quiero verle muy sexy para disfrutar al máximo la noche cuando el baile termine y tengamos nuestro momento de intimidad. Veo a alguien que se acerca, quien puede ser me pregunto si será el. Si es él, aquí está mi chico.

-Hola cariño. Digo acercándome a él lentamente y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero. Me responde el con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Bueno que vamos de compramos cariño. Digo yo sonriéndole con todo mi cariño.

-Sí. Me responde el firme.

Entonces muevo mi varita, y aparecemos en el centro de Londres, un lugar precioso, demasiado para haber sido construido por muggles. Sea como sea las tiendas de ropa son muy bonitas, y hay que aprovecharlo. Le cojo de la manos y le arrastro por las calles de la ciudad, por una vez en nuestras vidas no teníamos que escondernos de que nos vieran juntos. Entonces Harry me hace parar y se queda observando a las dos personas que tiene delante. Pero quien son esos tres, son dos hombres y una mujer.

-Tia Petunia, Tio Dursley, Dudley. Qué casualidad. Dice Harry con voz temblorosa, así que esa es su familia, sus tíos y su primo que tanto le hacen sufrir, que tanto hacen sufrir a mi Harry

-Harry, tu no tendrías que estar en ese estúpido colegio de magos. Dice su tío a gritos. Vale son peores que como los describía.

-Ya le abran echado. Afirma su tía. Qué asco me da su tía, si no fuera porque Harry no me dejaría la mataba.

-Jajajajaja seguro, por cierto quien es ese chico que esta a tu lado imbécil. Dice su primo. Vale este es el peor de todos como se le ocurre hablar así de mi chico.

Harry les mira con rabia en sus ojos, pero se controla. –El es mi novio. Dice decidido y sin miedo. Espera un momento les acaba de decir que soy su novio.

-Que, estas saliendo con un chico, es lo que faltaba eres un ridículo mago y aparte un maricon. Dice su tío escupiendo al suelo y mirándolo con asco. Entonces acerca su puño para golpearlo, pero yo me guio por mis reflejos y me pongo en medio agarrándole su brazo.

Me da igual que sea su tío, pero nadie toca a mi Harry, ni siquiera su familia. I se que al no le importara si le hago un poco de daño a su tío.

-Deja empaz a mi novio, y por cierto tú sí que me das asco estúpido muggle. Digo yo mirándole desafiante.

Los tres me miran con miedo, mientras Harry me mida sonriente, yo ya lo he dicho nadie se mete con mi chico y se queda tan ancho. El miedo recorre el cuerpo de esos tres los duales me miran otra vez atemorizados y se van corriendo. Nunca pensé que los muggles fueran tan cobardes.

-Gra gra gracias mi vida. Harry se me acerca y me besa como recompensa, me besa delante de todo el mundo, algo que nunca hubiera podido pensar que haría.

-De nada, recuerda que mi trabajo como tu novio es protegerte, ayudarte y apoyarte siempre amor. Mis palabras suenan sinceras y cursis a la vez.

Tras eso le vuelvo a coger de la mano y seguimos comprando ropa.

Ya he vuelto al castillo, tras haber pasado la mejor tarde de mi vida, con mi chico, me ha comprado ropa y aparte se ha enfrentado a mis tíos, de una forma más sexy espero que el baile acabe rápido y pueda pasar una noche fantástica con él. Pero lo primero es lo primero así que a hacer ver que estoy feliz bailando con Ginny. Me pongo a vestirme, voy informal para la fiesta, solo para que el me vea más sexy, voy vistiéndome poco a poco y a la vez pienso en el, pero no puedo sacármelo nunca de la cabeza, siempre está ahí. Me acabo de vestir y me acabo de preparar para el baile, soy el único de Gryfindor que queda por ir a al baile que se celebrara en el gran salón y eso me hace sentir soledad, aunque aveces no me guste estar con mis amigos porque son bastante pesados, también me gusta que estén cerca mío no sentirme solo.

Ahora que me e acabo de vestir me dirijo al gran salón, ya están todos aquí, miro a mi alrededor y me dirijo hacia mis compañeros. Me pregunto porque Draco no ha llegado aun, que le estará haciendo esa zorra de Parkinson. Bueno no tengo que preocuparme por eso, sigo caminando y al fin llego a mis amigos pasando atreves del gran salón lleno de gente.

-Hola a todos. Aparezco de entre la gente delante de ellos y les sonrió amablemente

-Harry, espera esa ropa nunca te la había visto. Dice Ron observándome atentamente y analizando mi ropa.

-Estas guapísimo. Dice Ginny mientras salta encima de mí abrazándome.

-Sí y es de marca cara. Hermione aparece detrás mío y observa atentamente la etiqueta.

Pero que, como pueden ser tan observadores, ahora que les digo no puedo decirles que me la ha comprado Draco, ni tampoco decir que lo he comprado yo realmente ni en sueños tendría el dinero suficiente para comprar la ropa que me ha comprado Draco, bueno ya se me va a ocurrir algo.

-A si, la tenía guardada para una ocasión especial y he dicho ahora es el mejor momento. Digo yo con gran felicidad.

Entonces se preparan los 3 para contestarme pero entonces la música se para, y la puerta se vuelve a abrir, la gente se abre para dejar un gran pasillo hasta la pista de baile. Dos personas empiezan a caminar por el pasillo, no pueden ser son son son Draco y esa estúpida de Parikinson. Maldita le tiene cogido de la mano, está muerta y como se le ocurre a Draco montar tanto numerito, sea como sea hay algo que tengo que admitir, va precioso con la ropa que él me ha dejado elegirle. Si no fuera por las opiniones de los demás le cojeria la apartaría de esa y le besaría delante de todos

-Hay maldito Malfoy, tanto numerito solo para que entre en el baile. Dice Ron con una mirada de asco hacia Draco, pero no puede parar ya de insultarle joder.

Entonces Hermione se pone delante de Ron.

-Ron, vale puede que se haya pasado montando tanto numerito pero no me digas que no va guapo, así vestido. Hermione sonríe, ella sí que tiene buen sentido de la moda le gusta la ropa que le e elegido para él. –Aparte si te fijas hoy no es tan repelente va sin gomina. Cierto, le e obligado a que no se ponga gomina, así esta más guapo.

Entonces la música vuelve a sonar y Draco se pone a bailar con Parkinson. Así que con juego sucio no Draco, pues vas a ver. Me acerco a Ginny y le cojo la mano.

-Ginny, quieres que bailemos. Le propongo con una sonrisa irresistible. Espero que diga que si.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría. Ella acepta mi mano y vamos juntos hacia la pista de baile.

La cojo de las manos, y me pongo a bailar lentamente con ella, a ritmo de la música. Caminamos lentamente mientras bailamos, y ella a la vez sienta su cabeza en mi hombro cariñosamente. De vez en cuando voy observando a Draco disimuladamente y le miro con deseo. Sigo bailando con Ginny, lo que faltaba ahora una canción romántica. Ella me mira fijamente mientras bailamos y intenta acercar mis labios a los suyos, pero yo consigo apartarme disimuladamente. Mientras estoy haciendo esto me doy cuenta de que la gente se a quedado callada observando algo, me giro.

No no no no no no no joder, no puede Draco la esta besando, Draco esta besando a Parkinson. Maldito.

-Ginny, me encuentro mal me voy a mi habitación. Le digo esto con tristeza y corro lo más rápido que puedo a la salida, maldito como has podido.

No puede ser, me encuentro bailando cuando la tonta de Parkinson se ha aprovechado y me ha besado. Me aparto rápidamente de ella y la miro con asco, observo a mi alrededor espero que Harry no lo ha visto. No, no puede ser esta huyendo corriendo. Maldita hija de puta, me acerco a ella y la empujo hacia atrás desafiantemente por su culpa, Harry debe estar triste.

-Maldita, quien cojones te crees que eres besándome. La miro con gran asco, tengo ganas de matarla hija de puta.

-Pues yo soy tu pareja de baile. Ella habla seductoramente y intenta acercarse para besarme, pero yo me aparto y me voy corriendo hacia la puerta. Tengo que encontrar a Harry.

Sigo corriendo, solo tengo un objetivo encontrar a Harry y decirle que ha sido ella la que me ha besado, que yo solo le quiero a él. Espera, allí hay alguien es Harry. Es mi momento, por favor Harry espero que ahora me escuches. Salgo de entre las sombras y me coloco delante de él observándole con mis ojos expresando perdón.

-Harry, por favor escúchame. Le observo esperando una respuesta y suplicándole perdón con la mirada.

Harry me mira con asco y a la vez tristeza y el no puede evitar que las lagrimas sigan corriendo por su rostro –Dejame empaz, maldito pensaba que me querías y me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, solo e sido un jugete para ti Malfoy. Harry me mira con asco y desprecio, aparte vuelve a llamarme Malfoy, me odia.

Me arrodillo delante de él, con el rostro triste y le suplico.

-Harry, yo no quería ha sido ella tienes que creerme. Yo le suplico con sinceridad.

-No te creo, me engañas todo este tiempo lo has hecho. Te odio. Sus palabras que expresan gran desprecio llegan a mi corazón, Harry porque no te das cuenta de que soy sincero de que te quiero.

-Harry, entiendo que me odies pero yo te quiero y quiero demostrártelo. Le sonrió débilmente, por favor entiéndeme

Harry me sigue mirando con rabia. –Y como me lo demostraras. Su voz sigue expresando dolor y asco hacia mí.

-Así. Me acerco lentamente a él y le beso, le beso apasionadamente. –Te quiero y te demuestro mis sentimientos con un beso. Le sonrio, le quiero.

El me sonríe tambien, me abra perdonado. –Te perdono, y yo también te quiero amor. El me besa apasionadamente.


End file.
